Pereza
by Yuuki Ackerman
Summary: —Despierta Natsu, llegamos tarde al gremio./—Estoy cansado, estuvimos moviéndonos mucho durante toda la noche—comentó, logrando sonrojar a la chica/ La Heartfilia bufó, no sería fácil sacarlo de allí./—Volvamos a dormir Luce—susurró en su oído./El pelirrosa era un vago a la hora de despertar, aunque el resto del día desbordaba hiperactividad./ Viñeta NaLu.


**¡Hola! Hoy les traigo una viñeta NaLu que surgió mientras estaba en la calle y me hizo escribirla en las notas del móvil, aunque sé que esto no les interesa, pero bueno.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si no al Troll de Hiro Machima-sama que nos corta las escenas románticas, solo me pertenece la trama de esta historia.**

**Y sin más que decir, ya pueden leer.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pereza**

**.**

**.**

Los luminosos rayos de la mañana se colaron por la ventana de un apartamento frente al río, empezando a despertar a su propietaria que se hallaba en el mundo de los sueños.

La chica se refregó los ojos mientras se sentaba. Giró hacia su derecha en cuanto una relajada respiración capturó su atención.

Entre las blancas y arrugadas sábanas se distinguía la cabellera rosada de su acompañante nocturno. En su rostro se formuló una sonrisa ante aquella visión y su mente rememoró lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Como en muchas otras ocasiones, sus cuerpos se habían unido hasta quedar rendidos por el derrochamiento de tanta energía.

Soltó una leve carcajada al recordar la desesperación que obtenía el joven a su lado cuando tenía que desnudarla, o también las peleas constantes contra el broche del sujetador que al final acababa carbonizado.

Suspiró con pesadez al pensar en cuanta ropa había tenido que reponer a causa de que la mayoría era quemada por las ardientes llamas del mago de fuego.

Al fin y al cabo era predecible, el comportamiento del Dragon Slayer era explosivo, energético y ardiente, era de esperar que su conducta fuera la misma en cuanto a las actividades reproductoras se trataba.

Tras dar por finalizados sus pensamientos, su mirada enfocó el reloj que reposaba sobre su mesilla de noche junto a la cama.

Los achocolatados ojos se ensancharon al ver lo avanzada que era ya la mañana. ¡Llegaban tarde al gremio!

Nerviosa, zarandeó con suavidad a su acompañante, esperando que abriera los ojos.

Solo consiguió que de los labios masculinos saliera un gruñido de molestia y se diera la vuelta dejándola así contemplar su ancha espalda.

El pelirrosa era un vago a la hora de despertar aunque el resto del día desbordaba hiperactividad.

—Vamos, despierta Natsu, llegamos tarde y no pillaremos a los demás para hacer una misión—susurró la rubia intentando en vano que se levantara.

—Me da igual, igualmente podemos ir sin ellos a hacer misiones—soltó, para seguir durmiendo.

—Pues a mí no, y debo de pagar el alquiler de este mes si no quiero que me echen—dijo enfadándose la maga celestial.

—Estoy cansado, estuvimos moviéndonos mucho durante toda la noche—comentó, logrando sonrojar a la chica.

Una vez que el rubor había desaparecido de sus mejillas, la Heartfilia bufó ante la terquedad de su "amigo", estaba claro que no conseguiría sacarlo de allí con facilidad. Seguro que no podría pagar a la casera y tendría que vivir a costa de alguien.

—Por favor, levántate ya—insistió nuevamente.

El mata dragones se incorporó ante la mirada triunfante de su compañera de equipo, que no tardó en cambiar a una de frustración cuando lo vio sacarle la lengua y volver a acostarse.

Un aura oscura se empezaba a hacer presente alrededor de su delgada figura.

—¡Maldito vago! ¡Levántate de una buena vez! ¡Tenemos que ir de mi...!

La joven fue acallada por los cálidos labios del Dragneel para seguidamente ser recostada entre sus brazos.

—Volvamos a dormir Luce—susurró en su oído al acomodarse y así poder dormir mejor.

La rubia suspiró con cansancio, era imposible convencer al cabezota de Natsu.

—De acuerdo, pero tú serás el responsable si me quedo sin hogar—dijo, abrazándose al chico.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes.

"_Tal vez no sería mala idea mudarme con él si eso pasara_" pensó la chica, mientras que por la densa cabeza del dragón pasaba un "_Así podré oler su esencia cada día impregnado por toda mi casa_".

Y con eso, los dos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo con una dulce sonrisa surcando sus rostros.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí todo, sé que es corta, pero por algo es una viñeta.**

**Mente racional: Hasta para ser una viñeta es corta.**

**Gomen T3T**

**Espero que almenos les haya conseguido sacar una sonrisa como a los trotolitos de este fic.**

**¿Merezco algún review? ¿Alguna alma caritativa lo haría? :3**

**Se despide, Yuuki Ackerman.**


End file.
